A strange beginning to a new life
by XEMOXWOLFX
Summary: this story is of me my friends and family in a dream and this is the result it is a crossover of many different Anime, Books, Cartoons, Comics, Games, Movies, and TV shows that will be seen in upcoming chapters.


Paste your docum

Talking: "Yo"

Thinking: 'Yo'

Mental whisper: (_Yo_)

Demon/Spirit voice speaking out loud:**_ "_****_YO_****_"_**

Authors notes: [**Yo**]

Chapter 1: A dream or something more?

[_Three months ago I was a normal 16 year old sophomore and now I'm in some seriously messed-up and weird shit, but I'm getting ahead of myself. First off I'm JP. I'm that quiet "reject" kid that only associates with other "rejects". I'm one of those people that's "invisible" to you until I open my mouth. I'm the guy everyone hates. The guy no one wants to be and you know what, that's the way I like it. Sorry I was rambling, wasn't I? Point is (spoiler alert), I'm not my own choice in hero's either.]_

Three more minutes left, dear God let this end, I thought shifting restlessly. [_That day sucked. I came to school on the one day I didn't have to, the last day. I was exempt from taking the test but for some reason I felt I had to go to school._] 3…2…1! I thought while gathering my stuff to leave. Hearing the bell, I put on my headphones, turned on my I Pod, pulled my hood over my head and walked to my bus. I went to my seat and fell asleep while I waited for the other students/kids [**whatever you prefer because technically, I believe you're a kid till your 18**] to come to the buses from lunch. I don't know how long I was out but when I came to I was halfway through my normal play list on my I Pod. I figured I was close to home so I looked out the window and noticed 3 things. (1) The bus was still in the school parking lot, (2) There were no students, teachers, buses, or cars in sight and (3) I was alone in the bus, not even the bus driver was there.

"What the hell was going on?" I said removing my headphones while walking out of the bus and towards the school. I had to hurry because it looked like it was about to rain and with rain comes thunder [**I've got a phobia of thunder**.] On that note, I ran to the school as fast as I could and tried both of the entrances closest to me. The rain started and then the wind. I had maybe 3 or four minutes before thunder and lightning. I had 3 choices. (1) Stay there and wait out the storm. 'Bad idea strong winds and being shocked equals hypothermia.' (2) Walk home 'Bad idea for the same reason' or (3) Go back to the bus and pray the keys are in the ignition so I can drive home. [**If you haven't figured it out I went with plan #3 : ) ] **I ran once again, nearly tripping and falling in a couple of puddles on my way to the bus. Knowing where it was and knowing every inch of this school like the back of my hand, I couldn't find the bus that I had been using since the 9th grade. It was gone. That was impossible. No one was there and I didn't hear the engine start. I needed to get home, lay down, get dry and sleep it off. Walking on the road to the highway, I heard it. It was the sound I was dreading, the crackle of thunder. **[insert word/phrase of choice]** Great this sucks! I grabbed for my headphones and realized they were gone. I checked my pockets and no I Pod. Even my backpack was gone. What the hell was going on? The rain was getting harder and harder while the wind was growing stronger, until I couldn't see an inch in front of my face. All I could see was a blurred, purple flash of what I assumed was lightning in the gray sheet of rain. All I could hear was rain drops hitting the pavement, the roar of the wind and the crackle of thunder. After a few more minutes of walking I realized the lightning and thunder was getting closer. I had to run faster. This was not the ideal situation to be in. As I started to run I knew it was too late. The lightning was coming down too hard. It would hit me in what felt like hours but in reality was only seconds. In that time, I remembered everything. I remembered every friend I had ever made, every mistake I made and all of my family. All I could think about was 'how could I protect my family and friends if I couldn't protect myself?' The lightning struck and I fell. The thunder crackled and I drifted between the land of the living and that of the dead, unable to move and not willing to die. I passed out from the pain and exhaustion. I don't know how long I was out and I don't think it mattered. What did matter was that I was not on the cold hard street. I passed out on what reminded me of a farm. I was surrounded by crops in every direction and the clothes I was wearing were completely dry. I felt no pain from the lightning that had hit me. This had to be a dream. This is just too weird. It must've been the expired milk they served with lunch. Yea that's it.

(By the way, this was a dream, young one but that didn't make it any less real.)

said a kind voice.

I turned around as fast as I could and saw no one.

"Whose there? Show yourself!"

(How can he be aware partner?),

said a gruff slightly sinister voice.

"Ok I have (3) questions, (1) who the hell are you? (2) where the hell am I? (3) what the hell is this "partner" business?"

(_We can answer your first two questions but the third will half to wait__.)_

_the voice replied._ This new voice sounded strange. It was young and energetic, old and wise, kind and powerful all at once and for some reason I trusted it.

"Ok I'm listening," I said.

(alright, we are ancient elemental creatures, your ancestor named us demons, but don't worry we are the good guys as you would say my names closest translation to your languid dragon but to you that's a speses of mythical best and I do fit the description of a dragon so you may call me what you wish, the others will introduce them selves.)

"I'll call you dragoon aright"

Flash

: (I am flash to you I'm a Pegasus as well as my brother shadow.)

"cool nice to er…hear you I guess."

Shadow

: (as my brother said I'm shadow don't mistake my tone and attitude for bring corrupted spirit which is why rour hear and "hear" is your one mind your being kept hear by us.)

"what the hell! This hole fucking thing was because of you goddamnit couldn't it have just have done an average dreme at night I hade to almost die!"

Shadow

: (shut it!)

"alright alright I get it but I wont an explanation."

Dragoon

: (you calm down pretty quick. The explanation is we needed to test your metal you past two of the three tests.)

"when?"

Flash

: (you past my test during the last dream.)

"last dream?"

Shadow

: (yes last dream you idiot do you rely think we would pout you in mortal danger until its necessary!)

"that doesn't really help."

Shadow

: (point tacking.)

"so I guess that means that I'm in a level 2 two dream shit that sucks it's like inception that movie was so confusing."

All three spirits

: (look…moving on.)

Flash

: (you past the test of compassion my test during the first dream.)

Shadow

: (you past my test when you keyed your emotions in check.)

Dragoon

: (your last is this.)

As fast as could blink the surroundings changed, I was home. But, it was horrible the sky was black with smoke, the houses were burning, there was no sign of life. No people, no animals. There was blood on the streets and sidewalks., The trees, houses and cars were burnt or burning. I fell to my knees out of fear. I could not move, I could not breath, I wanted to vomit so I did and when I stopped I did it again.

"wh..at th..th..a what the hell? WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON!?"

I panted somehow I was out of energy.

"DRAGOON, SHADOW, FLASH WHERE ASE YOU!?"

DRAGOON

: (you like what you see? Because if you can't pass this test; this is your **best **possible future.)

"no no no NO NOOOO! I don't believe this there has to be something I can do."

Dragoon

: (yes you can get up and fight even if you think its impossible its not so long as you believe in yourself and in those around you.)

I stood up once again feeling a new wave of energy rush over me, the sky cleared and the flames died. I shut my eyes.

Dragoon

: (remember the lesson you learned.)

"nothing's decided, never surrender and fight for a better tomorrow. Am I right?"

Dragoon

: (couldn't have said it better myself. Now open your eyes and go home.)

The surroundings changed and I smiled, staring at the sky, and felt like I could do anything.

Gabie: "JP the hell are you doing?"

Me: "sorry Gab, guess I was daydreaming."

Gabie: "you ok dumb-ass? you looked like a walking corpse getting off the bus and now you look like your wired."

Me: "common I'm your cousin not your friend stop it with the insults. Ok?"

Gabie: "nope you're normal or as normal as possible for you."

Me: "damn I deserved that one. Lets go home."

me: 'what the hell was that all about? Wait a second.'

Me: "what the hell are you doing here gab? the middle school doesn't end for an hour still."

Gabie: "my mom signed me out early."

Me: "alright lets go."

Chapter one: A dream or something more? end.

[(real JP)me: ok

**guys this was my first chapter of my first fan-fic good bad or needs to be completely re-written tell me what you think.**

(story jp)jp: I think it needs more comedy.

Me: me to that's why we will be doing this commentary be for and after each chapter after this one it will get funny er..um jp I guess will you do the honors?

Jp: ok.

_XEMOXWOLFX _doesn't

**hone any Anime, Books, Cartoons, Comics, Games, Movies, or TV****shows that will be seen in coming chapters.]**

ent here...


End file.
